


回忆通缉令-契子

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 突发短篇。悬疑感练习。就是想看斑和带土跟着玻璃面面而视。一道光照亮了流下的水，给斑的脸上刻下了疤。于是两人看起来一摸一样这样子的效果。其实有一点想扩展的想法。到时候再说。
Relationships: Madara & Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	回忆通缉令-契子

\------------------------------------------------

斑穿行在月和无星的夜覆盖的城市。霓虹灯沉默的投下一片斑驳。

阴影在他脚下褪去。

斑轻盈的越过一道又一道矮墙和藩篱。如同一只黑猫巡游在自己的领地。

落点选择精准而牢靠。

老练的猎手给自己准备了无数的道路。

今天这些迂回的曲径构成的网通向唯一的终点，一个沉默了13年的安全屋。

一个有人居住的平和安详的地方。那里有一个全新的身份，一个长久经营运作良好的日常社会关系。

完整的足以支撑他融入夜幕中，甩掉身后跟随不离的影子，好像一滴水悠悠然的汇入的湖泊再无痕迹。

他早已在城市中布下备份，一颗沉默的种子，等待着光和水的唤醒，遵循基因埋下的样貌，按照培养师巧手打造的规划，长成一棵新的藤一副全新的网。

坚韧、细密，深潜在城市的中心，足以支撑以后十几年的计划与布局。

月落了。

带土在晨与昏的缝隙里辗转反侧，很不安稳。

黄昏开始，水滴淅淅沥沥的洒在地上。

空气中有尘土的味道。

邻居们为清新的雨后开窗，喜笑颜开的让饱满的带着青草和露珠味道的空气洗去伏日室内的燥热沉闷。

带土的心跳动的古怪。

肾上腺激励他一跃而起而回忆中的思念让他原地动弹不得。

带土锁紧窗，在没有缝隙的窗帘后听外边阔叶上哗啦啦的响，不知道是雨落在蜡质的叶面还是水滴敲打水泥的地面。

带土抱着膝盖。如同那一天一样。被遗弃的小兽团在雨中卷起身子，装作对外界的惊扰无动于衷。

一只手落在头顶。是谁说，“愚人的勇气依赖于数量，沙砾对真正的力量无所知晓。”

“你的眼睛拥有看透未来与因果的能力，只有我能看透这力量。跟我来。 “

带土孤注一掷的握住那伸来的手，

他要看看握住了自己未来唯一的命数面貌如何。

抬头的瞬间雷电高扬，一抹猩红的光呼应着赤色的闪电没入那人眼底。

同时，带土摸到了手套皮革质感下凹凸不平的旧伤。

带土掐紧自己的手腕。

记忆中跟随那人五年中每一个雨天都与相遇的日子没什么不同。

而单方面宣布离别后的所有雨季，半身的伤口都会阵发的疼痛。

疼痛沿着愈合的旧伤在身体中乱窜，最后不约而同地汇集在一般人称为心的地方。狠狠的盘绕。粗暴的刮擦着他久已无动于衷的肝肠。。

心脏泵着痛顺着血液推遍全身。

家族血脉带来的敏锐感官让带土心如擂鼓。

回忆分开了他的现实和过去。

在带土数到第十一年时，耳边捕捉到一声轻轻的摩擦。好像疾雨转了暴雨，最先落地砸出烟尘的水珠。

带土猛然拉开窗帘。

屋里的光撞在玻璃分隔的沉沉黑夜上。

窗户边缘上积聚的雨水随着碰撞滚落成串，划破了镜面一般对峙的面孔。

玻璃外映着斑的脸，水痕落下为呼吸凝出的薄雾刻下道道印痕。这印痕如同半面的伤疤装饰斑的面影。

水痕伪造了深刻的伤口，为斑的面影刻上伤疤。与带土投在玻璃上的脸——半面伤痕可怖的覆盖着真实的皮肤一一重合。

他们隔着时间对视。

闪电姗姗来迟，点亮了无灯的室外。窗玻璃上反射出的带土的面孔消失了。

斑的影子咧开了笑，是豹看见猎物的样貌，小小的虎牙微微弹出嘴唇。

“找到你了。带土”

带土闭上眼。闪电的光芒过于炫目。

他催促自己适应随即将至的黑暗。

带土被过去的影追上了。


End file.
